runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Jury
Jury Jury may be given out in her missions as a 5/1 contact, or increasing her loyalty by +1 if she is already gained. She is not to be used as a general Yakuza contact, as she is only privy to her own Gumi operating in Tacoma exclusively. She is knowledgeable about the Tacoma Docks, gambling dens, people involved in the Tacoma Docks or Gambling Dens, and Wetwork. She also has the KE Precinct in charge of Tacoma and Payallup wrapped around her finger to an extent. GMs wanting to use Jury please contact tathanots.' ' Background ' ' Jury (Jurietto Hakanotaka) is of average build and height for an eighteen year old girl of Japanese descent. Jury formed her own Gumi out of the desire to make something out of the remnants of her father’s Capuleto Gumi after his death. He died by an assassination of her own design when he decided to have her exorcised, which would have lead to her death, following his discovery that she was in a compromising position with an orc. He was of the old school mindset, not unlike Hanzo Shotozumi, that the only tolerable people were male humans of pure-blooded Japanese descent.' ' Luckily Jury had siphoned off some money from her father, and left instructions with Rameo, her lover, to hire a runner team to deal with her father if he ever found out and took steps to kill her. Ram hired Plink, Fury, Corsair, and The Calm to rectify this situation. They pretended to be the bodyguards for her younger brother Ty, the enfeebled five year old with a brilliant mind and a penchant for rigging, and stormed a local Buddhist Shrine on Mount Pilchuk and disabled Oyabun Capuleto. Jury then snapped her own father's neck.' ' Thinking to do something with the large resources left to her, she decided to form her own Gumi and take her own name so as to distance herself from her father and his old ways. She met Keiko Shotozumi, who was of a similar mind, but whose father was wise enough to understand his ways were leaving him in the past. Keiko was allowed some free reign to bring in women and metahumans, even those only half Japanese. They mostly focused on jobs the other Yakuza did not want.' ' Keiko informed Jury of a Kobun who had lost all love from her father due to his skimming of the profits until there were only deficits, as well as his unbelievable laziness. Before the next meeting of the Shotozumi Gumi, Jury had a team of runners consisting of Omni, Creed, Fury, Crane, and FeralShadow to remove this loose end from the equation. They did better than expected, taking out most of the foot soldiers, damaging his bunraku den so she could acquire it cheaply, and making his death look enough like an accidental exposure to his penicillin allergy that Keiko was able to make a show of having the matter investigated, and soon dropped.' ' The Shotozumi pulled out of the Sokaya and Bunraku businesses that were run in the location, and Keiko was able to get her father's approval of allowing the existence of the Hakanotaka Gumi, taking over the sokaya business with the dock in Tacoma, as well as converting the bunraku den and the bunraku into assassins for wetwork. The den itself was disguised as a gambling house, and the girls the workforce, which actually gave a staging area for the wetwork and sokaya while enriching the sokaya business by indebting many of the sailors to the Hakonotaka. This gambling house is guarded by not only the Night Angels and Yakuza who are on down time, but also Hachiko the guard dog Hell Hound whom Jury acquired while helping the late Fury find her way. ' ' Personality Jury is ruthless in business, but has a soft spot well beneath the surface. When Creed told her about the bunraku left over from the previous tenant of her building, she decided purchase them from the shotozumi and convert them rather than leave them to the enslavement they knew before. She also has similar weaknesses for her little brother and Ram. ' ' Runners with the Jury Contact ' ' Plink (+1 Loyalty) (Retired) Fury (Deceased) Omni and Creed (Deceased) FeralShadow Crane Maze (+1 Loyalty) Entity Method Mac Tire (Deceased) Karl Prince The Brit Maple (Deceased) Corsair (+1 Loyalty) Slender Twitch (+1 Loyalty) Poet Alpha Salary Man Blank P.I. Wiseman Nevermore Category:Minor NPC Category:NPC Category:Johnsons